Unexpected Happenings
by Day Dreamer By Night
Summary: *Christine is a character I made up for my fanfics* Christine's life in District 2 is as miserable as it can get. Her mother is mentally insane, she never knew her father, she has no siblings & her only friends are the forest animals. So she decides to volunteer for the 74th Hunger Games. While in it, something very strange develops between she & the handsome career tribute Cato.


Unexpected Happenings

Her eyes flicked open to the sound of nothing. Sitting up quickly, she realized that it was much too quite out. The Gamemakers hadn't stirred up any trouble for days... which made her worry.

She checked to see if someone had uncovered the cameras around her hideout (a small cave hidden by trees and boulders) - they hadn't.

Slowly removing the coverage of warmth which was her sleeping bag, Christine got up, and tip toed over to the entrance of the cave, while grabbing a butcher knife.

She peered outside of the cave around at her leafy green surroundings.

And from the corner of her eye she spotted a white something dart behind a rock.

She turned and ran, as quietly as possible, over to her emergency escape door. It wasn't really a door at all, just a large scrap of an Oak tree propped up against an opening in the very back of the cave.

Moving swiftly, and without a sound, she darted out of the entrance, grabbed a rock, and made her way up a tree - who's view was perfectly angled toward the front of the cave. Therefore, Christine could see, yet remain unseen.

She sat and to jump down on whoever had been spying on her.

After what seemed like hours, a very tall, handsome, figure stepped out from behind the tree left to where Christine was perched.

Cato moved with quick, silent steps.

He was so vast in muscle, that it surprised Christine how quiet he was.

Looking around over his shoulder, Cato unveiled the large, silver, sword that he had grabbed from the Cornucopia.

He took two steps to his right and Christine seized her chance, raised the rock above Cato's head, and let it drop.

Cato's body fell limp to the ground.

Christine usually shouted out in victory when she killed a fellow tribute...but for some reason, didn't this time.

She knew why... she knew that the reason that there was a sinking feeling in her heart, was because she had prayed that, she not be the one to kill Cato...for however cruel and beastly he was, Christine had found herself highly attracted to him.

Shaking her head to rid the naked fantasy of the boy laying below her, Christine leaped down from her perch.

She landed next to Cato's body, which was still as night.

Christine sighed, grabbed Cato's sword, frisked his body for any other valuables, and was making her way back around to her emergency exit, when she heard a groan behind her.

Christine froze.

Turning slowly, she looked over at what she thought was the _dead_ body of Cato.

"What-the...fuck-was...that?" Christine heard Cato mumble.

'_My gosh!' _Christine thought to herself. '_I knew that he was thick headed but this is getting ridiculous!'_

"Mother-...rock...bitch..." Cato's words were slurried and his sentences were only half finished.

Christine didn't know what to do. She just stood there while Cato struggled to get to his feet.

All the while, blood dripped from down his face into his eyes and mouth.

He looked up at Christine's shocked face.

"You-did-this!" He said, teeth grinding.

Christine actually found herself shaking her head as Cato drew closer. Lips curling up into a snarl. Blood covering his face and now dripping down his shirt.

Christine fumbled with the numerous items in her arms, as the tall mass of Cato, lumbered toward her like a drunken bear.

He was getting so close.

Christine finally grasped a smooth can, and without looking to see what it was, she flipped it upright, pointed it at Cato's face, and pressed down on the trigger.

Cato screamed, as a large amount of green something hit his face.

Christine's eyes shot down at the can and she realized that it was a can of watered down, tracker jacker venom.

Non-lethal, but _very _painful.

She threw down the can and glanced down at Cato, who was spewing profanities, and trying to wipe away the venom.

Christine knew what to do. It may have not been the smart thing, but she did it anyway.

Running back to the cave, she looked around frantically for the slender bottle of tracker jacker venom antidote.

She spotted it laying next to her sleeping bag. Grabbing it, Christine ran back out to Cato, and with all of her strength, tackled him to the ground.

Cato was thrashing all about, which was making it difficult for Christine to give him the antidote.

"Cato! Stop! -No! _Shh_! Someone-will-hear-you!"

Christine finally pushed his head to the ground, and poured the bottles contents over his face. She left as much as she could in the bottle, just in case.

Cato's face cleared of green liquid almost right away, and he relaxed.

Christine took a deep breath. Thankful for her supporters.

There was silence as Cato's body twitched here and there.

"Why...why did you do that?" He choked out.

Christine looked down at Cato's scarred face.

"I don't know...sorry about that"

"About what?" Cato asked, looking confused.

"This." And she knocked him out.

Dragging Cato's body to the cave was much harder then she thought.

She thanked God that no one had heard Cato's screams. Because if anyone showed up right now, both Christine and Cato would be goners.

After many minutes of dragging, pushing, and shoving, Christine finally got Cato into the cave.

She replaced the door, looked for the rope that she had stolen from a tribute's camp, and tied Cato's hands behind his back. Christine also lugged over a large boulder and used it as an anchor to tie down the rope that she had wrapped around Cato's ankles.

Christine sat down breathless. She had made it so Cato couldn't move without the rope digging into his skin.

Christine tried the best she could to stay awake.

She kept herself busy by just watching Cato. He had drifted from just being unconscious, to actually sleeping.

Looking at him more closely, Christine noticed that Cato looked as if he hadn't slept for days. His face was covered in scars, dried blood and a few tracker jacker stings. The antidote that Christine had poured over his face, had washed at least a little of the dirt away.

Christine's eyes were becoming heavy with sleep. She tried to stay awake by slapping her face a couple of times, but failed, and drifted off to sleep.

...

_Ow. Ow. Ow._

Christine awoke and it was still dark out. She closed her eyes when -

"OW!" She cried out, as a small pebble smacked her in the head.

Looking up, she saw Cato leaning up against the cave wall. Ropes and boulder gone.

"What the-!" Christine's jaw dropped. "How did you-"

"Save it." Cato snapped. He walked over to Christine and bent down in front of her.

Christine looked down and saw that Cato had actually tied her _to_ the boulder. Her legs were tucked underneath her butt, her arms wrapped around the boulder from behind her, and the rope was wrapped all around her.

Cato was inches from Christine. And she thought, for having been in the Games for so long, that Cato smelled great. She breathed in, letting his scent tickle her nose. Looking up into his face, Christine couldn't help but stare. She hadn't been this close to him since she and Cato had been in line for the very first interviews.

Cato stared back at her now. His blue/gray eyes narrowed in cold suspicion.

"Why did you help me? You could have left me for dead! _That _would have been the _smart_ thing to do! ...Or are you just stupid?" Cato sneered.

Christine glared at him and sighed.

"I guess I am." She said unwillingly.

Cato laughed.

"Well if you're really as smart as I think you are, you're not even telling me the truth...But I also know that you're a little crazy when it comes to killing someone."

"_**Me **_crazy about killing? Oh, my gosh! _You're _one to talk!"

Cato said nothing, got up, and walked over to the can of tracker jacker venom.

Christine's heart stopped. Maybe she _should _have let the venom eat away at Cato. Because he obviously had no sympathy. But...if it had been the other way around...Christine would be doing exactly what he's doing now.

Cato walked back over to her. He crouched down in front of her again and held up the can.

"Now..." Cato said. His eyes flashing. "I'm going to make a deal with you."

Christine snorted.

Cato held up his free hand to shush her. "Now..." He continued. "You are very good with staying hidden...And you are also quite good at ambushing your enemies...So either I dump this whole can of venom on you and leave, or...You join me. We kill a little, then when it's just you and I...I'll make it quick."

Christine just stared at Cato. Then she threw her head back in laughter.

"Hmm...Let me think...die _now_ or _later_...I choose - later!"

Cato chuckled.

"Good call." In one movement, Cato leaned froward and untied Christine's bonds. Christine fell forward and landed on Cato's chest, knocking him back.

"Not on the first date, sweet heart!" Cato smirked.

Christine blushed.

"Oh, shut up."

Cato laughed and Christine pushed herself off of him. She had always known that there was something a little off with Cato. But she had never seen him in such a light mood. It worried her.

Christine felt something sticky on her hands and upon looking down at them, saw that it was a mixture of blood, venom, and the antidote that she had given Cato.

"Ugh!" She cried out.

Cato lied down and looked up at her from the floor.

"What is it, sweet heart?" He asked in a mock-loving voice.

Christine looked down at him.

"You have some _major_ mental issues, you know that?"

Cato shrugged.

"All I know is that, if I don't get this shit off of me, I'm going to kill someone."

Christine rolled her eyes.

"There's a small brook behind the cave. You can wash up there."

Cato raised an eyebrow.

"_What?_" Christine snapped.

"You're _not _staying in here while I go out there alone!"

"Aw! Are you afraid of water?" Christine pouted.

Cato made a rude hand gesture and snapped,

"No! I just don't want some girl sneaking up on me and killing me!" He looked down. "Plus...I don't know how to get this stuff off of me."

Christine laughed.

"Sure, it's easy. You just-"

"NO! Don't _**tell**_ me, just _**do**_ it!" Cato yelled, sitting up.

Christine shut her mouth. Then spoke.

"Okay Cato." Taking a deep breath, Christine continue. "Follow me."

Cato stood up and followed her to the emergency exit.

Christine wondered what on earth was wrong with her. She was letting him out of her sight! The _first _time this happened, she'd woken up tied to a rock.

Climbing over a boulder or two, Christine and Cato leaped down to the ground.

"So where is this brook?" Cato said, annoyed. "I'm starting to itch."

"Just over there." Christine pointed out an opening in a hollow tree.

They climbed up the small hill, staying low, and finally got to the brook below.

It was clearer than glass. Christine's mouth watered just looking at it.

"Shit." Cato said, staring down at the cool, clear water.

Christine could see that Cato's lips were chipped and he was looking pale.

"Go for it." Christine said, gesturing to the brook.

Cato didn't need a second invitation. He moved so fast that he nearly tripped.

Dropping to his knees in front of the water, he stuck his head into it. Taking in large gulps.

Christine couldn't help but laugh. In all of the time that she had spent fighting, she had not laughed for days.

And who would have guessed that, the person who could make her laugh in these hard times, was the murderous brute, Cato.

Smiling, Christine walked over to Cato and sat down next to him, taking a small sphere out of her pocket. Cato sat up quickly, splashing water everywhere. Christine raised her hand to block the water.

"Damn that was good!" Cato exclaimed, breathing in heavily.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed that." Christine laughed.

Cato seemed to pull himself back together and shot her a dirty look.

"Alright..." He said, wiping his face with his shirt. "How do we get this stuff off me?"

"'We'?" Christine asked, eyebrow raised.

Cato glared at her.

"Don't _taunt _me, sweet heart...I-"

"My name is not 'sweet heart' now matter how flattering it may seem." Christine cut in.

Cato's eyes narrowed.

"Well I'm not here to 'flatter you' so what do I call you?"

Christine glared at him.

"My name is Christine."

"And?"

"And what?"

Cato rolled his eyes.

"You don't have a last name?"

Christine pierced her lips.

"Payne."

Cato began to laugh.

"What _now_?" Christine asked. Exasperated.

"So you're a 'payne' in everyone's side?"

Christine just looked at Cato; his mouth was twisted up into a cold smirk and his eyes were flashing with cruel amusement. Christine took a deep breath and begun to unscrew the top of the sphere.

Cato shook his head and stared up at the giant batch of stars, which covered the artificial night sky. Christine took a moment to stare too. Not at the sky, but at Cato.

He really was handsome, she thought. Cato's profile shone faintly in the light glistening from the water. Christine sighed and looked up.

"It's a shame." She said.

"What?" Cato asked, looking down at her.

"Everything..." Christine answered, still staring at the billions of stars.

Cato smiled slightly. Not a cold smirk or an evil sneer, but an actual smile. Then yet again, he seemed to pull himself together.

"Okay _now_ can you get this fucking shit off of me?"

Christine nodded.

"Umm..."

"_Umm_ what?" Cato asked.

"You need to take off your shirt."

Cato grimaced. He started to take off his shirt when he cried out in pain.

"_What_? What is it?" Christine said worriedly.

"My shirt won't come off! It's pulling at my skin!"

He raised his arm and Christine peered at where his shirt seemed to be sticking. And sure enough, Cato's skin was so sticky from the combination of blood, venom, and antidote, that his shirt wouldn't move without tearing at his skin.

"I see what's wrong. Here..."

Christine poured out a little of the medication onto her right hand and applied it to the places where Cato's shirt was sticking.

"Ah..." Cato sighed.

"Not done yet."

And as gently as she could, Christine pulled off Cato's shirt, and laid it flat in the water, placing a rock on it so it wouldn't drift away.

"Can you face me?" Christine asked.

Cato turned to her and Christine's heart skipped a beat. He was _so_ good looking that it boggled Christine's mind. She tried hard not to bite her lip as she looked him up and down. His head and torso were soaking wet. Christine started thinking about leaning forward, clearing the last few, meaningless inches between her and Cato. Letting him grab her hair, force her to the ground, and -

"HEY! You still with me?"

Christine jumped.

"Huh?"

Cato rolled his eyes.

"If you don't mind, it's getting quite chilly out."

Christine nodded, knowing that it was actually warm out, and began to rub the medication over Cato's shoulders, arms, chest, and down his stomach.

When she leaned forward and slid her hands around to his back, Cato yelped.

"For crying out loud! What's wrong _now_?"

"Just keep going!" Cato snarled.

Christine let out a frustrated sigh and continued to rub his back.

She was becoming very uncomfortable as she tried to get the medication all over Cato's back without him having to turn around. But Christine was also trying hard not to fall forward into him. For her face was barely three inches from his. Christine was even looking down at the ground so she didn't have to look Cato directly in the eyes.

Also, Cato kept on cursing every time Christine touched a wound or bruise on his back, which was making her become very frustrated.

After a few minutes, Christine was almost finished. She leaned in a little, ran her hand up Cato's back, touching below the back of his neck, when Cato let out another snarl. But this time, he grabbed onto Christine's shoulders, which made her lose her balance, and they both toppled into the water.

Choking and retching, Christine and Cato sat up quickly.

Still coughing, Christine found herself in Cato's arms. He was breathing heavily and had his arms wrapped tightly around her.

Christine breathed in deeply, trying to calm her pulse. Slowly, she looked up into Cato's face. His lips were slightly parted. Water dripping from them.

"Cato..." Christine began, but she lost her voice as Cato drew closer.

His lips quivered ever so slightly. Seeming to whisper her name as he leant forward.

"Cato-" Christine said again.

"Christine..."

And in that instant, Cato's lips intertwined with hers.

Christine opened her mouth and breathed in. Cato leaned forward, tightening his grip on her. His tongue slid into her mouth and hers into his.

He shifted so that he was holding Christine above him.

Cato's arms fastened around her hips, holding her close to him.

Christine moved her mouth in time with his, taking in deep breaths.

Cato suddenly stood up, still holding Christine, and walked over to the soft grass. He bent down, laying Christine on her back, and eased himself on top of her. Cato kissed her again, sliding his tongue across her bottom lip.

Christine could barely breathe. She couldn't believe that this was even happening right now. _I mean - '__**Cato**__'? What the fuck was happening to the world around her?_

Well whatever it was, she liked it. And apparently, so did Cato, as his hand slid up Christine's shirt, to rest on her chest.

His lips moved to Christine's jaw line and down her throat. He moved to the other side and slowly licked her neck back up to her cheek.

Christine wrapped one arm around Cato's neck, as her hand tangled itself into his smooth, blonde hair, and the other pushed lightly on his chest.

Cato placed his hand beneath Christine on her lower back, pulling her up to his body, so hers was arched. He began to remove her torn shirt. Sitting up, still holding onto her lower back with one hand, he pulled it over her head, and threw it to the side.

Christine felt hot all over. Because as Cato was sitting up, the way that he was holding her, made it so their hips were tightly pressed against each other. She could _feel_ how much Cato was enjoying himself.

Cato let a quick smile form across his face as he breathed in heavily.

Christine leaned forward in Cato's arms, enclosing his face in her hands, and kissed him so fiercely that, Cato fell back, and now Christine was on top of him.

He let out a mixture of a laugh and a gasp. Christine giggled and begun kissing him on his neck.

He moaned softly into her ear.

His hands slid down her pants, easing them down, off her hips.

Christine's mind was racing. She had forgotten all about the Games and the fact that it was starting to get light out.

"_Christine_..." Cato whispered.

Christine suddenly glanced up. '_It was morning_!' - she thought.

Cato had just started to slide his hands down her underwear when -

"Cato!" Christine cried out, sitting up straight.

"What?" He asked, sounding annoyed. "I thought you were enjoying yourself."

Christine smiled.

"I was. That's why we need to get back."

Cato growled.

"Fine."

Christine grabbed her clothes and the medication. Cato picked up his wet shirt and followed Christine up the hill, making their way to the tree on top. On the way up, Christine could hear Cato muttering cuss words under his breath. When they got to the tree, Cato dropped his shirt, grabbed Christine, and backed her up against the gnarled tree.

"Cato we -"

"I know... But I just wanted to say once we get to the cave...You're mine."

Christine gulped. Her mouth had just become very dry. Which was strange according to how much extra saliva it had been subjected to.

Cato's eyes followed her with every step.

When they finally reached the cave, Christine boarded up the entrance, and turned to Cato. He rushed towards her, pinning her up against the wall.

His kisses were even stronger than before, yet slower. Christine let him take full control.

Cato's hands slid down Christine's waist, and to her hips, as his lips explored hers ravenously. Christine felt dizzy. Everything was so hot, yet so cold. The wall of rocks behind her were thankfully smooth. Cato took advantage of this and pushed against her - hard. Christine clung to his neck and hair. Cato's hands snaked down Christine's body and slid beneath the back of her thighs. He bent down slightly and hoisted Christine up. Christine wrapped her legs around Cato's waist, and her arms, around his shoulders, as her nails dug into his shoulder blades.

After a few minutes of this, Cato turned, with Christine hanging on tightly, and walked over to her bedding area.

He gently laid her down, leaning forward, kissing her stomach, as his hands yet again, swept down her body, and he slipped off her underwear.

Christine reached down, pulling Cato's face up to hers. Cato tilted his face up to Christine's and kissed her so sweetly, that she seemed to drift away.

Christine's hands glided down Cato's back and she started pushing down his pants.

Christine felt Cato's lips curve up into a smile. His fingers slid her bra straps away from her pale shoulders. He then pressed her up against him, as Christine unhooked the back of her bra.

Cato drew away. His hungry eyes taking in everything that he saw.

Christine blushed as she tossed her bra behind her.

She looked up into Cato's eyes. There was just enough light for her to see the color of them. That blue/grey that she loved so much.

It suddenly dawned on her. She was fully nude - with Cato - Career Tribute. The one that she had always been warned about - laying on top of her, also completely naked.

Christine also thought that Cato mustn't know that this is a first for her. But she let that idea fly out the window as Cato whispered into her ear,

"It's okay. I'll go slow...At first."

Christine's eyes widened.

Cato smirked, raised himself above Christine, stared into her eyes, and let himself back down - slowly.

Christine cried out, clutching Cato's back, as he repeated himself.

After a while, Cato moved faster, using all of his strength.

They were both breathing heavily. Sweat had replaced what was left of the medication that was now dripping off of Cato's hot skin.

Christine's hair was sticking to her forehead as Cato again, pushed her up against the cool, stone wall.

Christine ran her hands down Cato's muscled body. Smiling. She yelled out again and dug her nails into Cato's sides.

It was like a never ending dream until at last, with a final thrust from Cato, both he and Christine cried out.

Christine rested her head against Cato's shoulder as he let down her legs, placing his hands on her waist.

Cato was breathing deeply as he raised Christine's chin up, so that she was looking him in the face. They gently kissed.

"So was I right?" Cato asked as he and Christine laid down on her sleeping bag.

"Yes I enjoyed myself." Christine laughed.

Cato chuckled.

"Yeah I _know_ you did! What I was asking was...Was I your first?"

Christine smiled shyly.

"Yeah..."

Cato grinned, squeezing Christine up against him.

"Well I'm glad."

Christine looked up at Cato's face. He was no longer smiling.

"What's wrong?" She asked as he pulled the sleeping bag around them both.

"It's just...The Games...Who will be victor? I can't kill you...No matter how much I wanted to, the first time I met you. You know, when you dropped the rock on my head."

Christine cowered. She still felt horrible for doing that to him.

"Yes...I'm really sorry about that."

Cato laughed.

"I think you've made up for it! It's okay."

Christine smiled.

"Let's get some sleep." Cato said soothingly.

"That's fine with me. I'm exhausted."

"Yeah, you_ better be_ after today!" Cato chuckled.

Christine pulled the blankets over the both of them, and Cato kissed her on her forehead.

Christine was just about to roll over, when she thought of , Christine ran her hand down to Cato's abdomen, leaned in close to his face, and whispered into his ear.

"Well, no matter what...I'll be sure to make your time in the Games as pleasurable as possible."

As she finished saying this, she slowly ran over the lobe of Cato's ear with her tongue.

Cato quickly sucked in his breath, and released it with a deep groan.

Christine smiled a triumphant smirk.

"No Cato...You're _mine_."

And with that, Christine rolled over and drifted off to sleep. Knowing that, she had just left Cato to pure torture - until she woke again.

...

Christine woke up that morning in Cato's warm arms.

She smiled and snuggled in closer to his chest. Cato sighed in his sleep and buried his face in Christine's hair.

Normally in the morning, Christine would be cramped up and cold. But this morning was different. She knew that she must be imagining things as a delicious aroma drifted through the cave. Christine sat up, and with the protestant groans of a sleepy Cato, walked over to the entrance of the cave, while slipping on her jacket. She peered outside of the small hole in the wall of rocks that formed the entrance. She saw that it had snowed all through out the day, as she and Cato were sleeping. Christine let a small smile play out across her face as she folded her arms. Though it may be genetically engineered snow, she hadn't seen snow since she was a small girl. So this was a nice surprise. Even if it was another cruel twist of events by the Gamemakers.

With a sigh, Christine turned to see Cato walking up behind her.

"Morning..." He said in a raspy voice. Enclosing his arms around Christine's waist and resting his face on her neck.

"Morning gorgeous." Christine smiled and leaned her head on Cato's.

"So, what's for breakfast?" Cato said playfully.

Christine laughed.

"Well, whatever we can find in this weather!"

Cato growled into the crook of Christine's neck.

"So does this mean I have to go hiking in the freezing, cold, snow, and go looking for food?" Cato asked in a mock annoyed voice. Christine rolled her eyes.

"For one thing, I'm not _helpless_! And for another...Don't you have that great big camp site with all of that food and weaponry? Or is _all_ of that gone?"

Cato looked down at her, surprised.

"How do you know that?"

Christine snickered.

"What do you _think _I've been doing for the past week? Dining on delicacies from the Capitol?"

Cato pouted.

"Well no, I just thought..."

"That you were untraceable?" Christine chuckled. "Far from it. It was mainly easy to find you when I heard the explosion of all of your things and you screaming at the top of your lungs!"

Cato blushed.

"Well I was pissed! Give me a break!"

"Yeah, I would have been too." Christine turned around in Cato's arms, wrapping hers around his neck. She leaned in and kissed Cato. Sticking her tongue into his mouth and biting his lower lip. He chuckled and ran over Christine's tongue with his. Christine became a little more aggressive as Cato wrenched her jacket from her shoulders.

"Mmm...Why hello there." Cato smiled. He ran his hands down Christine's naked body. Feeling her everywhere. He seemed to be searching for something. But Christine neither knew, nor cared. What she did know however, was that this was stupid to be doing again. But, since they were both likely going to die anyway, they might as well be getting as many of these moments into their short lives as possible.

Cato ran his hands down Christine's back. His fingers dug into her shoulder blades as he crushed her body to his. Cato began kissing her all over. His lips moved from hers, to her jaw, then to her neck line, and down to her chest.

Christine moaned as Cato made his way back up her body with his tongue.

He then for the second time that day, intertwined Christine's body with his.

Every movement that Cato made seemed to be smoother and more loving. He pushed through Christine with slow, rough waves.

Christine was breathing heavily and her hair was starting to stick to her forehead again.

They went 'bout this for a long time. Until finally, Cato pushed deep through Christine, and with cries of pleasure, it was over.

...

Days passed them by. Cato and Christine had been able to kill a rabbit or two that had come wandering by their cave unwittingly, but soon even the rabbits stopped coming. The snow however, kept on coming down. But on this day in particular, it was coming down hard. The Gamemakers must have thought it amusing to turn every tribute into a popsicle. So with this harsh weather, it was obvious that they were in need of supplies. And later on that day, a voice answered their needs.

"Cato! Cato wake up!" Christine was shaking him as hard as she could.

"W-what? Whats going on?" Cato said, startled.

"Listen!" Christine whispered. She pointed to the entrance of the cave, indicating the voice outside.

"_Greetings tributes! You are invited to a feast! each of you need something...desperately._"

The voice lingered away, echoing over the arena. Christine and Cato lay there in silence. Christine rolled her eyes. _Like the Gamemakers actually thought that they were stupid enough to go to the Cornucopia!_

"I'm going." Cato said, breaking the silence.

Christine jumped. She stared down at Cato. Her eyes wide.

"No! No you can't!"

"Christine, its either I go, or we starve!"

"Then I'm coming with you!"

"NO!" Cato snarled.

Christine closed her mouth. She opened it to speak but nothing came out.

"Please Cato. Don't go!" Christine said, starting to choke up. She bit down on her cheek to hold back the tears.

"You're staying here." Cato said, standing up. "We need those supplies. Or we're going to die a lot sooner than we'd have wanted."

He gazed down at Christine, who was propped up on her elbows. Cato's face softened.

"I'm sorry." He reached down and pulled Christine to her feet. "I wish this hadn't happened."

Christine made a face.

"Gee, thanks."

Cato smiled grimly.

"You know what I mean."

Christine nodded her head. She felt the hot tears starting to well up in her eyes. Then they spilled out, over her face.

She let out a small gasp and wrapped her arms around Cato, burying her face in his chest, as he hugged her back.

Resting his chin on Christine's head, Cato smiled sadly. Pulling her away from him, he caught a falling tear with his index finger.

He stroked her face, wiping away the rain of tears cascading down her face.

"I'll come back. I promise." He said, kissing her forehead.

"I feel like an idiot." Christine sniffed.

"Why?"

Christine inhaled unsteadily.

"Because, I don't want you die Cato...And yet, we're in the_ Hunger_ _Games_!" She laughed un-amusedly. "We're supposed to _kill_ each other..." Christine paused for a moment. Unsure whether or not she should finish. Then making up her mind, she spoke. "Not _fall_ for each other."

She felt Cato freeze in her arms. He slowly looked down at her. His eyes wide. Then he laughed quietly.

"So you've _fallen _for me?" Cato asked smiling slightly.

Christine frowned. Elbowing Cato lightly in his stomach.

"I know...It's stupid I-"

"It's okay. I understand." Cato interrupted.

Christine looked up. She said nothing, but smiled.

...

Cato walked out into the sunlight. Christine followed closely behind him. The snow storm had died down and melted away. The sun was out and the blue sky showed clearly through the clouds.

"Nice weather we're having." Cato said sarcastically.

"I don't trust it." Christine mumbled.

Cato turned to her, kissing her sweetly on her cheek.

"I _will_ come back. I promise."

Christine nodded. Then grabbed onto Cato's shirt and yanked him into a kiss.

They explored each other's mouths ravenously. Christine's fingers entangled themselves into Cato's smooth blonde hair. She breathed Cato in. She wanted to taste him. To feel every bit of him. She never wanted to let him go.

Cato held Christine's face with one hand, as he fiddled with the ends of her hair, then grasped onto it with his other hand. They kissed harder and harder until finally, Cato released Christine. He turned, gave her one last fleeting glance, and then ran into the woods, out of sight.

Christine stood there. Alone. She was breathing heavily, but that wasn't the reason for the sudden sinking feeling, in the pit of her stomach. She stood there for what seemed like forever, staring fixedly at the spot of woods where Cato had disappeared. After a while, Christine turned, hiked back up the rocky hill, and into the cave.

She felt like a zombie. She couldn't just sit still and wait. She had to be doing something. So she walked over to her sleeping bag, picked it up, walked out of the cave, and climbed up the hill, to the brook below.

She bent down with the sleeping bag in her hands and soaked it in the water from the brook. After a few minutes of rinsing it out, Christine got up, and hung the sleeping bag up on a lower branch of an oak tree. Sun light shone through the branches, drying it out.

Christine felt sick. So she then sat down on a small rock and pulled a piece of dried meat out of her pocket. She bit down on it and let the preserved juices melt in her mouth. She swallowed. But even after eating the jerky, she still felt sick.

She scooted off of the rock and lay down on the soft grass where Cato had first gotten on top of her. Christine closed her eyes and rolled over onto her stomach, breathing in the sweet smelling grass. As she sighed, she smelt not only the grass, but Cato himself.

His scent had stuck to her shirt like perfume.

Christine couldn't help it. She felt the tears slide down her face. They fell onto the thin blades of grass below her, looking like tiny drops of dew.

She cried for a while, then gasping for air, she slapped herself as hard as she could.

"Get a hold of yourself!" She wept.

Then making up her mind, Christine gathered together her things, and walked back to the cave.

...

Hours past.

Christine sat in wait. She even contemplated whether or not she should ignore Cato's instructions and just go looking for him.

She was just about to do so, when she heard a male screaming. Christine froze and her breath caught in her throat.

"Cato." She whispered. She was off.

Forgetting the large spear back at the cave, Christine grabbed her knife, and she bolted into the woods - past the spot where Cato had disappeared.

Christine ran and ran. She didn't stop until,

_**BOOM!**_

The all dreaded, cannon shot range out across the arena.

Christine came to a halt. Her breath caught in her throat as a sob was making it's way out. She inhaled quickly and held her breath as yet again, she heard screaming. Straining her ears, she heard the screams of what sounded like the tribute called Thresh. Christine's heart sank. If anyone could have any chance in the slightest against Cato, it was Thresh. And as she suspected, she saw a tall, dark figure running in the distance, away from something. She recognized the figure as Thresh.

Christine fell to the ground. She bit down hard, trying to hold back the on flood of tears making their way up through her tear ducts.

A cannon had fired off and there was still no sign of Cato.

He had to be was no way that he could be alive. But...He **couldn't** be dead! Christine would have heard him. He would have put up a horrific fight. He wouldn't have just _**died**_.

Christine's mind raced as she heard the loud hum of the aircraft coming to pick up the dead body of, who she feared was Cato.

Suddenly, Christine heard the sound of branches crashing together and someone running.

Panting, Christine stood up, wiped away her tears, drew out her knife, and stood ready. Ready to kill whoever was coming toward her.

The boy ran into the clearing and then saw Christine. His eyes widened and he bolted toward her.

"CHRISTINE!" He seemed choked up with on coming tears as he came running at her.

Christine gasped.

"CATO!" She screamed.

She hurtled toward Cato and slammed into him so hard, that he was knocked back a few steps.

Cato clutched onto Christine as they fell to the ground. They knelt there on their knees. Christine holding onto Cato at tightly as she could.

"I-I thought- I thought that you were-were dead!" Cato said breathlessly.

Christine wept into Cato's jacket. Which was now dripping wet from her many tears.

"I thought that _you_ were dead!" She wept.

Cato laughed through his tears.

"I wouldn't leave you Christine." He said, his voice cracking a bit.

Christine smiled slightly.

"_Don't_ promise?" She asked.

Cato laughed again. Then his face fell.

"Yeah... I - I promise when the time comes... I'll be quick to have you win."

Christine's eyes widened and she began to cry again.

"No! No! Don't you dare Cato! You need to win! We both know that you're stronger than me! Or anyone in here!"

Cato quickly covered Christine's mouth with his hand.

"_Shh_!" He hissed under his breath. "_Listen!"_

Christine fell silent. Trying not to cry as she let Cato's words sink in.

There was sound of more running feet and a girl panting.

"Oh shit... In here quick." Cato said hurriedly. Pointing to a large space in an oak tree. They ducked inside just in time - as a tall girl went running by. A long, dark braid, flying loosely behind her.

Christine felt Cato exhale unsteadily in front of her. The confined space made it hard to breath apparently.

"Are you okay?" She asked him.

Cato shook his head, closing his eyes, and pursing his lips.

"I - can't - breath..." He said opening and closing his mouth trying to inhale.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Come on!" Christine said. Pushing passed Cato, out into the clearing. She reached into the oak, grabbed Cato's hand, and yanked him out. He gasped for air, leaning over, hands on his knees, and choking.

When he finally caught his breath, he and Christine ran back to the cave.

...

Christine grabbed a small blanket, tip-toed to the back of the cave, glanced over her shoulder at the sound-asleep Cato, and slipped out of the cave, into the cool night air.

She hiked up the hill, jogged down to the brook and set down the blanket.

She looked around, listening to see if she could hear anything, except the wind whistling through the trees. Hearing nothing, Christine proceeded to strip down to her bare skin. Shivering slightly, she stuck her big toe into the water, checking the temperature. To her surprise, the water was mildly warm. With a sigh, she submerged herself in the brook. She released a string of air bubbles and let them fly through the water to the surface.

She stared up through the water at the world above her. Closing her eyes, Christine rose up to the surface of the water and gasped in the crisp, clean air around her. Shaking her head to rid the extra water from it.

Breathing smoothly, Christine began to pour the water over her body, rubbing away the dirt that clung to her pale skin. Upon leaning forward, Christine ran her fingers threw her hair, rinsing it out in the water.

"_Ahem_!" A voice said behind her.

Christine dove for the knife that she had hidden inside of one of the boulders behind her. She whipped around and saw Cato, leaning up against a tree. He smiled.

"_Damn it_ Cato!" Christine gasped. "Don't _do_ that!"

Cato laughed. He pushed himself off of the tree with his shoulder and walked over to the water. Looking down at Christine, he walked into the brook - fully clothed.

"Cato what are you -"

"Just taking a swim." Cato said. "I like to be clean too, you know?"

Christine giggled and pushed against Cato's chest as he wrapped his arms around her.

"We haven't done it here yet... Have we?" Cato asked, smirking.

"Not _yet_..." Christine answered back. Kissing him slowly on the lips. Letting him slide his tongue deep into her mouth. Christine sighed and began to pull Cato's shirt off. He complied, yanked it over his head, and let Christine push down his pants.

Christine became curious. Cato had managed to find every one of her pleasure spots, but she hadn't been able to locate all of his.

Christine glanced up into his eyes. She placed her hands on Cato's chest, leant forward, and kissed him again. She opened her mouth and closed it. Breathing him in. She loved the way he tasted. She loved it so much that she wanted more. So she began kissing, licking, and biting every bit of him that she could. Standing on her toes, she grabbed onto Cato's hair, pulling his head back as she kissed his neck, making her way down.

Christine stayed around Cato's chest, then inched her way down his body to his stomach. Cato seemed to like this. For at that moment, he let out a small moan. His eyes shut tight and his mouth agape.

Christine smiled and licked around Cato's abdomen. As she was doing this, she ran her hand down Cato's body, and touched him in between his legs. When she did this, Cato moaned again, but louder this time.

Christine grinned and moved back up to his mouth. Sliding her tongue across his bottom lip.

Cato snarled in frustration, grabbed onto the back of Christine's leg, and pushed his body up against hers. The next thing that she knew, he was inside of her again.

Cato was moving through her harder and deeper than ever before. He stared into her eyes. Never looking away. Even when Christine closed her eyes and cried out as he pushed extra hard, baring his teeth.

The water splashed around them. Masking the sweat dripping from both of their bodies.

Christine felt more pleasure here with Cato, then she had ever felt before in her life. She guessed that this might be true for Cato too, as he groaned again and pinned her to the wall of rocks behind her.

Christine was becoming hot. Too hot to bare.

"Get-in-the-water!" She gasped out.

Cato did as she said. He turned with her still connected to him, and laid her down on her back, in the water.

Christine sighed as the water (which was cold compared to how hot she was) formed around her body.

Cato grabbed onto her leg and raised it higher so that it was laid across his back.

Christine raised her arms above her head and stretched out her back -making a sharp pain shoot up through her spine. Mixed with the pain from her back and the pleasurable pain that Cato was giving her, Christine cried out in both pain and ecstasy.

Cato was breathing deeply as he pushed harder and harder.

Suddenly, he released from Christine. She gasped in surprise. Cato moved back up onto his knees, grabbed Christine's thighs, - Christine quickly wrapped her legs around Cato and propped herself up onto her elbows - and he pulled her to him.

Christine almost screamed as Cato pulled her back and forth from him. Holding onto her waist and then hips for control.

Christine couldn't hold herself up on her elbows anymore. Her arms were becoming tired. So she laid back down. Raising her arms above her head again. She shut her eyes. Her mouth open wide.

Christine was emanating loud whimpers.

Cato held onto her with one hand. The other ran from below Christine's bellybutton up to the middle of her chest. He proceeded to grope her chest.

Christine moaned. Biting her lip, she begun to rotate her hips. Pushing hard, up against Cato's groin.

Cato let out a breathy laugh.

Christine reached her hand down and lightly traced her finger nails against Cato's stomach and ran them up and down his abs.

At that moment, Cato pulled Christine up to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled her fingers up into his hair.

Cato pushed up and down. This position seemed to be more work for him. So Christine took control.

"_Get down_!" She breathed.

Cato collapsed into the water. It splashed over his face as Christine fell on top of him.

"Get back on!" Cato said harshly, his hands on Christine's hips.

"Give me a second!" Christine laughed. She leaned in and kissed Cato as hard as she could. She slid her tongue into his mouth and lightly bit down on his lower lip; as he stuck his tongue into her mouth too. They sucked on each other's tongues for a few minutes. Their bodies weren't even connected. They just lay there kissing, as the cool water lapped at their hot bodies.

"_Christine_" Cato murmured into her ear.

Christine rubbed her body against Cato's. She had moved to his neck again.

"_Cato_..." Christine whispered against his skin.

Cato was beginning to breath quickly.

"_Are you ready?_" He whispered. Running his hand down Christine's side, down to her hind-end.

Christine began breathing quickly too.

"_Are you kidding_?" She giggled.

Cato moved so quickly, that Christine felt dazed for a moment. He scooped her up into his arms and carried her over to the grass. He placed her down on the flattest, most smooth bit of grass there, and began kissing her all over her body. Christine giggled as Cato took her leg in his hands and began kissing it. Slowly making his way up to her chest. Leaving behind a couple of bite marks here and there.

Cato stopped at Christine's chest. He still had her leg in his hand, which he held behind him. He begun kissing her breasts. Christine moaned and grabbed onto his hair, guiding him.

Cato still had a hold of Christine's leg. And a few minutes later, Christine realized what Cato was about to do.

Cato was still kissing her breasts, when he entered her. Pulling her leg higher over his shoulder.

Christine cried out. Cato was holding her in such a position that she didn't know how to react to his body. She just laid there in painful pleasure.

Her body seized up a few times as Cato worked his way through her. Until, Christine's body seized up once more, and both she and Cato fell back, moaning.

After a few minutes of breathy laughter and kissing, they made their way back to the cave.

...

"So..." Christine said, stroking Cato's face. "I was always told that you were this complete psycho who wasn't capable of any feeling...and yet...here we are?"

Cato smiled slightly.

"Yeah... well I never had much of a choice with the way I was brought up."

Christine frowned.

"What do you mean? I mean...I _know_ that you were brought up as a killing machine...but weren't you ever like...I don't know...hugged? ... told that you are loved?"

Cato laughed.

"In _my_ house? With _my_ father? He never would have aloud it. Besides...my mother was never the most caring of mothers..."

He trailed off. His face looked broken and hurt.

Christine felt bad for even asking. And before she could say anything else, Cato spoke.

"When I was 12, my father and this other boy's father got into an argument about who would make it out of the games alive if the other one's son was in the games. It came down to them makng a bet on who would win this fight. So he had me fight the kid...all of the parents knew about the fight and came to see who would make it out..."

Cato stopped for a moment, due to the horrified look on Christine's face. Then looking away from her, he continued.

"The kid was a few years older than me... he looked about 16. He was weak...a lot weaker than me. And I was a decent height and weight back then, so I took him out with one punch...and when the kid was unconcious on the ground...my father then had me finish him off with a nearby rock to the head-"

Cato stopped again. But not because of the look on Christine's face. But because he had become choked up.

Christine pratically launched herself into Cato's arms, wrapping hers around him.

"I'm so sorry Cato! I can't believe anyone would do that to their own son!"

Cato coughed and continued.

"I felt the blood splatter across my face... and...and my father won the bet. I watched as he gathered the winnings...I watched as the father picked up his dead son and carried him over to the crying mother...all the time, my father was laughing. He then yelled at me to go clean up...to go and get the blood off of me before dinner."

"_Stop!_" Christine squeaked. "Enough! That's enough Cato!" Christine had tears streaming down her cheeks as she listened to Cato's story. "Enough...it's okay."

"No... it's not _okay_... none of this is _okay_." Cato snapped. "I don't want it to come down to you and me Christine!"

"I know Cato but I-I don't know what other choice we have!"

"NO!" Cato snarled. He pratically threw Christine from him as he got up.

"I _hate _this!" He screamed.

Christine just lay there on the ground where Cato had pushed her. She stared up at him as he cursed.

"You!" He pointed to Christine. "You of all people!"

"_What?_" Christine asked, bewildered.

"Why did you volunteer for this?" Cato snapped. Almost yelling again.

"What-I-" Christine couldn't say anything. She was so surprised by Cato's sudden outburst.

Cato cursed again and rushed over to her. Picking her up by the shoulders, as he stared into her face.

"Why the _fuck_ did you _ask_ to be here!" Cato snarled at her.

Christine didn't know what to do. She suddenly felt even more scared then she had been when the games had first started.

"You don't deserve this Christine!" Cato said. "You don't deserve me! I'm _nothing!_ I'm _dead_! I always have been! But _you..._you could win this thing! You-"

"NO!" Christine was now fighting back her tears as she stared up at Cato. "Just _stop_! You're _wrong_ Cato! I _do_ deserve you! And you _damn well_ deserve me! So just _stop_!"

Cato's face went blank. He seemed to realize what he was doing.

Placing Christine back down, he looked down at the ground.

"I'm a killer... you shouldn't even be _near _me..."

"Ugh! Cato! You are so-you're such an...You _ass_hole!"

Cato's face shot up at Christine.

"_What_?" He asked. Hurt and anger flashing over his face.

"You asshole! I _love you_! Don't you _get it_? I _love you _damn it!"

And with that, Christine grabbed onto Cato's shirt, and yanked him to her.

Their lips pressed together and moved in unison. Cato wrapped his arms around Christine, his hands clutching her shoulder blades.

Christine opened her mouth, gasped for air, and then kissed him again.

Chest to chest, Christine could feel Cato's heart racing. He moved from her lips to her throat, as he backed her into the wall.

For the second time that day, they made love. It was slower than anything they had done before. There seemed to be unspoken words between them. They both knew that the end was near...so they made the best of it. They explored each other's bodies more carefully. Cato whispered loving words into Christine's ear. They held on to each other as if it were the last time they would even touch one another. Christine stared up into Cato's eyes and he stared into hers.

Cato touched her face delicately. Christine smiled and kissed his palm, then placed it lightly on her cheek. She stared up at Cato as he leaned into her and kissed her lovingly on the lips. Then he whispered something into her ear that was barely audible.

"_What?_" Christine breathed.

"_I love you._"

Christine's heart stopped.

"_Christine?_" Cato whispered. "_I love you_..."

"Yes!" Christine gasped out. "I love you too." She laughed. "I love you!"

Cato pulled back from her. He only smiled.

"Christine? Can I ask you something?"

"Yes?" Christine said, propping herself up onto her elbow and cupping her cheek.

"If we were able to both go back..." Cato said, swallowing. "Would you-"

He stopped as a voice boomed outside.

_"Congratulations to the six remaining tributes! There has been a rule change...both tributes from the same district,will be declared winners if they are the last two alive!"_

Christine and Cato sat there in silence. They both looked at each other, wide eyed. Then a grin started spreading across Cato's face.

"Both tributes..." Christine said.

"From the _same_ district..." Cato finished.

They yelled at the same time and Christine leaped onto Cato, pushing him back onto the floor.

"We could win! We could go home!" She yelped.

She and Cato laughed then kissed.

...

The next morning, Cato got up and started getting dressed.

"Where are you going?" Christine asked him. As she stood up, she folded a blanket around her naked body.

"Hunting." Cato said blankly.

"But we have enough food to last us a while longer." Christine looked at Cato confusedly. He gave her a cold look and grabbed his sword that was leaning up against the wall.

"Oh." Christine said, understanding. "That kind of hunting... can I come? Or- or are you going to make me stay again?"

Cato walked over to Christine and kissed her.

"Yes. I don't want to lose sight of you and have what happened before - happen again. Just stay here and I'll be back." He said, leaning his forehead against Christine's.

Christine nodded then hugged Cato. She held onto him as tightly as she could.

"_Please_ make sure that you really _do_ come back." She said, her voice muffled as her face was burried in Cato's chest.

"I will." He said smiling. "Just one last thing..."

"What?" Christine looked up at him.

Cato pulled back from her. Then yanked the blanket away from around her body, kissed her as he pinched her thigh, and turned quickly.

"_HEY_!" Christine squeaked.

Cato laughed as he darted out of the cave. Christine mimed kicking him and then bent down to pick up the blanket.

She sighed as she walked over to the bedding area and sat down.

"_He loves me_." She whispered to herself, smiling.

Christine curled up on top of the sleeping bag and closed her eyes. She was still worried about Cato, but trusted that he would get back safe.

With the thought of the past few weeks with Cato on her mind, Christine fell asleep with a smile on her face.

...

"Christine! Christine wake up!"

Christine jolted awake and Cato had to lean back to avoid her.

"Cato!" Christine cried out. "You came back! Oh, thank God!"

"I told you I would..." Cato smiled strangely at her.

"What?" Christine asked.

"Oh, nothing...just..." He looked down at Christine.

Christine glanced down and realized what Cato was smirking at.

"Oh, stop it!" She giggled.

"What?" Cato asked, looking innocent.

Christine rolled her eyes.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before!" She wiggled her upper body and smiled.

"Yeah...but..." Cato continued. "I still like to look." He leaned forward and held Christine's face in his hands.

Christine smiled wryly. She tilted up her head and kissed Cato.

Christine then suddenly felt something wet on her neck. She drew back quickly and raised her hand to her neck. When she drew it away, she saw red.

"So...who's is it?" She asked Cato seriously.

Cato looked down at the blood.

"Thresh mostly..."

Christine grimaced.

"Who else got it?"

"Well..." Cato smirked. "Another one... dunno who he was... and Clove is dead."

"Really?" Christine asked, surprised. "Who killed her?"

"Thresh." Cato answered, looking at the blood on Christine's neck.

"Well at least there are a couple less to deal with." Christine said, trying to sound pleased.

"I know you hate it." Cato said. "But we have to kill _everyone_."

"I know, I know." Christine turned from Cato, wiping away the blood on her neck.

"Look..." Cato said. "I have a feeling that this will all be over soon! There are only three tributes left... apart from us!"

Christine perked up at these words.

"There are? I've lost count..."

"Yeah! Now it's just you, me, that red headed girl-"

"Me?" Christine laughed.

"No the _other one_!" Cato scowled at Christine. "Anyway!"

"Sorry."

Cato continued.

"You, me, the red head, Lover Boy, and the Everdeen girl."

"Oh... so they're still alive?" Christine asked.

"Yeah...that girl is getting on my nerves! And her boyfriend kept me from killing her."

"Well I would _hope_ that you would protect me from some crazy guy who was trying to kill me!"

"Oh, I'm _crazy_ am I?" Cato asked, grinning evily.

Christine laughed uncertantly.

"Well we'll see about that!"

Christine screamed playfully as Cato scooped her up into his arms and swung her around, before falling back onto the blankets.

Christine had her hands wrapped tightly around his neck.

"You need a bath!" Christine said teasingly.

"I do?"

"Yup! You kind of have that thing on you...you know...all the blood."

Cato rolled his eyes.

"Fine. But you're coming with me!"

"Make me." Christine said challengingly.

Cato sneered.

"If you say so."

Cato picked up Christine and was about to walk over to the exit door, when they heard two things. A cannon fire, then someone yelling. Both Christine and Cato froze.

"_PEETA_!" A voice from outside the cave called. "_PEETA_, _WHERE ARE YOU_?"

Christine looked up at Cato and mouthed '_Katniss_'. Cato quietly set Christine down on the ground. He walked over to his sword, slowly removed it from where it rested against the wall, and swiftly made his way to the front of the cave.

Christine tip-toed over to where Cato was standing, looking through the small hole in the entrance.

And sure enough, Katniss Everdeen was walking out of the tree's, moving quickly, but surely over the rocks in front of the cave.

"_Cato, don't_!" Christine hissed under her breath. Because Cato was about to push past the small opening that was only visible inside the cave.

"_What?_" He whispered.

"_You have no element of surprise! If you burst out of here now, she'll just shoot you in the head_!"

Cato scowled down at her. But Christine knew that he knew that she was right.

"_Fine_." He said curtly and pulled back.

He and Christine watched Katniss run past the cave and over the hill to their left.

"You'll have your chance soon." Christine said in a normal tone.

"Hmm." Cato grimaced.

"Come on...we can't go outside now. Who knows exactly _where_ Peeta really is."

Cato nodded.

"Then let's get some rest. Come on..." Cato took Christine's hand in his, replaced his sword to it's usual resting place, and lead Christine over to the blankets.

There they curled up under the covers. Christine lay warmly in Cato's arms as he kissed her on the top of her head. Christine sighed quietly and closed her eyes.

...


End file.
